


An Unusual Prize

by kibasniper



Series: Femslash February 2019 [21]
Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: Arcades, Cats, F/F, Femslash February 2019, Ficlet, Humor, Rare Pairings, Shopping Malls, Slice of Life, claw machine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 05:15:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17912687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kibasniper/pseuds/kibasniper
Summary: After several quarters spent, Kole can't seem to get a certain prize. Before she can give up, Argent intervenes.





	An Unusual Prize

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Femslash February 2019's twenty-sixth prompt "Comfort."

The temptation to punch the claw machine steadily rose as Kole watched the crane drag itself back to its normal position. Patting her skirt pocket, she felt her quarter supply running dangerously low and groaned. The dizzying fluorescent lights above her as she stood in the corner of the arcade didn’t help her growing irritation, leaving white spots in the corners of her eyes.

She certainly didn’t want to spend her Sunday mall trip at the arcade all afternoon. Gnarrk had gone off with Beast Boy and Cyborg so they could purchase some modern clothes for him. She declined going shopping with some of the other girls when she noticed something strange in the claw machine. While she could hear a few of the others still in the arcade with disgruntled cries of their own such as Hot Spot losing to Jericho in a game of air hockey, she decided to try again with a solemn shake of her head.

Reluctantly shoving in another quarter, Kole clutched the joystick and carefully maneuvered it over her treasured prize. She felt like she could have ripped the joystick straight off the machine with how tightly she held it in her white-knuckled grip. She analyzed the exact perimeter needed for the claw to sink down, trying to control her shivering hand to avoid any sudden movements. Tapping the brilliantly red button, she watched the crane slowly descend into the throng of toys, electronics, and other goodies towards her prize.

Holding her breath, Kole raised her hands to her chest and watched the pincers clutch the prize. She gasped, watching it rise higher and higher until it stopped at the very top. As it slowly moved over to the dispenser at a snail’s pace, she watched it drop down.

It bounced off the rim and into the sea of rewards. Another quarter wasted, another hope dashed, Kole stood with a gaping smile. All of the sounds of the arcade faded behind her as if they were in some distant cave. Children’s laughters and teenagers’ jeering no longer felt near her as she watched the prize drown under the soft, pillowy arms of teddy bears.

A silent scream ripped out from the back of her throat. Shock beseeched her and stripped her of speech. She had been so sure that was going to be her victory. She almost had her prize, and she was so close to holding it to her chest, but here she was vacantly staring at the glass container, the temptation to smash it open briefly crossing her thoughts.

“You okay there, love?”

Twitching, Kole slowly looked over her shoulder back to Argent. Her trembling lips hitched into a smile, the same glaze blurring her vision. She gave a meager thumbs-up at her fellow bemused Honorary Titan.

“No problem here,” she hoarsely whispered and turned back around. She stuffed her hand into her pocket to get another quarter.

Holding a plethora of shopping bags filled with clothes and belts, Argent rolled her eyes. “I’m thinking you’re not okay. What are you trying to get?”

Kole banged her head against the game. She dragged her finger up the glass and pointed. Argent leaned over her shoulder, tilting her head. Spotting the prize, she whistled and nodded.

“Okay, I see it. Let me give it a whirl,” she said, gently nudging Kole away from the machine.

Kole set her head to the taller girl’s shoulder, groaning. She felt as if her soul escaped her body, leaving her a wiry husk. She whined under the breath, cursing the claw machine and fate as Argent stuffed a quarter into the game.

Jerking the joystick just outside of the dispenser, Argent tapped the button and watched the crane descend. The pincers extended and curved through the swathes of teddy bears limbs and plastic coverings to snatch a certain prize. Watching it rise, she grinned as it dropped safely into the dispenser.

Kole gawked, stars shining in her eyes as she reached in for her prize. She caressed soft fur and gentle mewing, the kitten trapped in the claw machine now freed. The tiny, gray cat nestled into Kole’s chest, incessantly meowing. Stroking between her ears, Kole widely smiled at the smirking Argent.

“You’re the best! You’re totally the best! Thank you! I love you!” Kole gushed, affectionate words spilling out of her mouth as she cuddled next to her.

Argent grinned, the praise certainly going to her head as the kitten kicked Kole’s cheek. “Yeah, I am the best. Love you, too, sweetheart.”

“Let’s name it Clawy!”

“Let’s name it something else.”

“Aw, you’re no fun.”

Argent snickered. “I’m only fun when I’m shopping. Let’s get you outta this stuffy arcade. You’re starting to look as pale as me.”

Giggling, Kole patted the mewling kitten and followed Argent out, her heart pounding a thousand miles per minute as she cuddled their new pet.


End file.
